


Weiss gets the strap

by Velocibirb



Series: Getting the Strap [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY), strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Ruby has, in secret, purchased an eight-inch dildo and a harness. Off the top of her head, she couldn’t exactly say why she bought something so large (and, oh god, so thick) but hopefully Weiss won’t mind. Ruby’s own length was always on the smaller side, just like the rest of her, so perhaps Weiss would enjoy a bit of variety.As it turns out, she really, really does.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Getting the Strap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856125
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Weiss gets the strap

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. And here I thought the _last_ Whiterose smut fic I wrote was kinky and intense.

So, uh… Yeah. Ruby Rose had, in fact, purchased a dildo.

Off the top of her head, she couldn’t quite articulate _why_ she’d done so, let alone justify why she bought something so large (and, oh god, so _thick)_. Visiting the sex shop had been a thoroughly embarrassing experience. She was half afraid she’d find Blake there, perusing the store’s collection of erotica, but thankfully, aside from the employees and a couple “regulars,” the store was empty. 

In any case, she’d done it. She’d bought a dildo and a harness to go with it. She’d figured it would be worth it, considering the unpredictability of her bottom dysphoria and the neediness of her girlfriend. She just had to figure out a way to let Weiss know she’d bought a dildo without outright saying so, because _that_ would be downright humiliating. 

* * *

“So, uh, Weiss?”

“Yes, Ruby?” The white-haired girl didn’t look up from her scroll.

“I, uh, um,” Ruby said. She touched the tips of her fingers together. “Can I- can we talk?”

Weiss knit her brows, closing her scroll. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no! Totally, nothing’s wrong.”

“You do realize your denial only furthers my concerns, right?”

“I swear it’s nothing!” Ruby said, her voice shrill. “It’s just, I mean, you know how I am about talking about, um, physical intimacy, and all. Yeah.”

Weiss brightened, a knowing smirk spreading across her lips. “I should’ve figured. So, what are you proposing we do tonight? The usual?”

“I, uh, I was at the store, and I was thinking, y’know, that you’d like a little variety, so I-”

“I’m quite happy with our habitual practices, but if you’d rather spice things up a bit, I’m all for it,” Weiss said. “So what are you planning for me, Ruby Rose? Did you, perchance, purchase a pair of handcuffs?”

“No, I-”

“A leather corset? That would certainly be sexier than the one you usually wear.” Weiss shifted on her bed, the tips of her toes almost touching the dorm room’s floor. “Or were you simply thinking of changing things up with regards to positioning? Do you want me on my hands and knees, are you- did you buy _lube?_ Do you plan to- to my-”

“No!” Ruby’s face was bright red. “Wha- it’s nothing. Never mind.”

“And here I thought _I_ was the prude between the two of us,” Weiss mused. 

“You _are,”_ Ruby said, rolling her eyes. She unsuccessfully willed herself to stop blushing. “You know I can’t handle it when you tease me.”

“It’s your blush that’s red like roses,” Weiss hummed with a wink.

“You’ve been spending too much time with my sister.”

“Perhaps. Regardless, Ruby, you may explain yourself now.”

 _“Finally,”_ Ruby muttered under her breath. “So, um, I know you enjoy the feeling of p-penetration, yeah?”

“I do.” Weiss nodded, her cheeks pinkening ever so slightly. “What of it?”

“But, like, you know I can’t always handle it, ‘cause of my dysphoria, and it left me thinking about how I could make it work for you even when I can’t do that.” Ruby cleared her throat. “And besides, I know I’m not exactly, um, _big…”_

“I don’t care how big your cock is, Ruby,” Weiss said, “I enjoy the emotional intimacy that comes with being penetrated, and it ultimately comes down to personal skill rather than innate features, anyways-”

“I know!” Ruby hid her face in her shoulder. She was beginning to regret standing in the middle of their dorm room like an idiot, bag still in hand, instead of waiting and bringing it up to Weiss later that day, but then again, Ruby was not known for her patience. “But, it’s just, um, I know I’m the only person you’ve ever been with, and I was thinking that maybe you’d like a little variety?”

Weiss furrowed her brow, but nodded. “So, then, what’s in the bag?” she asked, as if she already knew the answer.

Ruby, unable to find the words, elected to pull the dildo from the bag, shyly presenting it to her girlfriend as if it were a finely polished weapon. Weiss, for her part, stared on, her mouth open in shock. She blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“So, I know I can’t always top when I’m dysphoric, but there’s still a bunch of other good reasons we could use this, like, um,” Ruby babbled, “it can’t go soft on us, like- like mine can, ‘cause of my estrogen and stuff, and- and it makes for easier cleanup, and it can’t get you pregnant, and it’s not attached to me, so it’s more flexible, and-”

Weiss finally snapped out of it, blinking a couple more times for good measure. “Ruby,” she said, and the younger woman’s mouth clamped shut. “Were you expecting to use this on me right now?”

“Maybe?” Ruby shyly admitted. “If Blake and Yang aren’t coming back any time soon, I guess. I wanna see you come unraveled for me, Weiss…”

Weiss chuckled. “Ruby, they’re gone for the day. Nora challenged your sister to a pancake-eating contest down in Vale and Blake tagged along to hold her hair back afterward.”

“I- oh. Ew. That kinda, uh, killed the mood, right?”

“I, for one, am still excited,” Weiss said, running a hand through her hair. “Seeing you standing there flustered out of your mind whilst holding such an… _implement,_ shall we say, is rather mouth-watering. More, perhaps, if you’ll forgive my crudeness, than just _mouth-_ watering.”

“You can’t talk like my _sister_ and expect me to still wanna do the frick-frack with you, Weissy!”

“So I’m still _Weissy,_ at least,” Weiss smiled. “Did you buy a harness to go with it, or are you planning on, er, using it manually?”

“I have a harness!” Ruby said, shoving the dildo back in the bag as she darted to the bathroom. “You just can’t watch me put it on because I don’t quite know how and it’ll be really unsexy, okay?”

Before Weiss could answer, Ruby had already slammed the bathroom door behind her, stripping out of her clothes with inhuman speed. The cold of the tile bit at her freshly-bared skin as she sat down to pull the harness out of its packaging, but with how hot her body had become, she was glad of it. It grounded her, kept her mind from melting and dribbling out her ears.

Quickly figuring out the many straps and clamps of the harness, Ruby slipped into it not quite as gracelessly as she’d feared. The time it took for her to tighten it around her waist and thighs was enough for her to calm down, to reaffirm her desires. She was going to have sex with Weiss. The idea still sent her heart aflutter just as much as it had the first time, several months back, towards the start of their second year at Beacon. She stood up, craning her neck at odd angles to get a better look at the length jutting out from her hips, just above her own hardened cock. With one right on top of the other, it only further highlighted the difference in size. The pale beige rod of plastic was nearly twice as big as Ruby’s natural anatomy, and the sight of it filled her with anxiety and arousal in equal capacity. 

Ruby slowly opened the bathroom door, her fingers twitching. Weiss lay nude on her belly, kicking her legs in the air behind her, the seductive smile on her face slipping as she got a good look at her strapped-up girlfriend for the first time. 

“I didn’t realize just how big it was,” Weiss said, biting her lip. 

“The box said it was eight inches, but the little letters, the, uh, fine print said _insertable length of 7.5 inches,_ so, uh, it’s not the hugest thing there is, but it’s definitely more than either of us are used to.” Ruby made her way to the bed, sitting down with her hands held awkwardly at about chest-height. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna-”

“We are absolutely doing this,” Weiss said, fire in her eyes. “We’ll just go slow, like we did the first time. No worries.”

“‘Kay,” Ruby said with confidence she wasn’t quite sure she had. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. “Do you, uh, do you want to sit on my lap, or what?”

“No,” Weiss said, laying back on the bed. “I don’t want to slip and go too fast. I want you on top.”

“Oh. Oh, wow,” Ruby said, mostly to herself. She moved on top of her girlfriend, lining up the head of her strap-on with Weiss’s entrance. “You ready?”

“I am,” Weiss said, “but I could use some encouragement. It’s… It’s a lot.”

Ruby kissed her. “I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Ruby, I’m not sure it’s going to fit.”

“You’re a big girl, Snowflake.” Ruby kissed her again, pushing with her hips. “I’m sure you can take it.”

“Ruby, Ruby, that’s a lot of pressure, once it’s in you have to promise me to go slow, okay? I’m in a rather vulnerable position here, physically, emotionally, I-”

“Shh,” Ruby whispered, kissing Weiss’s ear. “I’ve got you, okay?”

“I trust you,” Weiss said, spreading her legs a little wider, and then, with a _pop,_ the head of Ruby’s strap slipped inside of her. “Ah!”

“You okay?” Ruby asked, freezing.

Weiss nodded. “It’s… Ruby, fuck I- I didn’t consider that it was, ah, that it was _thicker_ than- than you are, too.”

Were she a man, Ruby bet that hearing that would be a blow to her ego. An emasculating statement, an insinuation that she wasn’t enough to satisfy her girlfriend. Ruby, however, was a woman. Wasn’t emasculation her goal, somewhat? To escape whatever masculinity clung to her body despite her hormone treatments? Regardless, Ruby didn’t care. All she wanted to do was bring pleasure to the woman underneath her, and damned if she wouldn’t use every tool available at her disposal. 

She pushed deeper into her girlfriend, slow and steady. The dildo was halfway in, about as deep as Ruby usually managed when she was fucking Weiss “naturally,” so to speak. Her cock had always been on the smaller side, just like the rest of her petite form, and her hormones certainly hadn’t made it any bigger. Not that she minded. Most of the time, she wished it wasn’t there, and on the occasion that she used it, Weiss didn’t seem to mind, so she was perfectly fine with her proportions.

Now, though, seeing the way Weiss panted underneath her, her body already coated in a thin layer of sweat, she was beginning to wonder if she’d been missing out. Sure, she’d gotten Weiss that wound up before, but never so quickly and so easily. 

“Do you want more?” Ruby asked. 

“Please,” Weiss whimpered. “Ruby, I’m so full, you’re stretching me open…”

“If you insist,” Ruby grinned, and started pushing forward again, relishing in the slight resistance against the movement of her hips.

Weiss moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as if she were afraid they’d fall out. She leaned her head to the side, hiding her face in her shoulder, but Ruby could see the thin line of drool slip from her mouth. Her length, untouched, throbbed between her thighs, and in a spur of the moment decision, Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hands in one of her own and pinned them above her head, putting most of her weight on that arm.

“There’s more where that came from,” Ruby hissed in a voice she hoped was sultry. “There’s still a whole inch not quite inside you yet.”

“I want it,” Weiss said, slurring her words. “I want it, Ruby, please, fuck me.”

Ruby, slowly, pushed in even further, watching in wonder as Weiss arched her back, drooling unashamedly. Then, suddenly, Weiss was wincing, squirming underneath her, teeth bared in a grimace. 

“Too deep,” Weiss squeaked. “But- but up until that, as- as long as you don’t push too far, Ruby, that feels phenomenal.”

“I’m glad you like it, Snowflake,” Ruby smiled. “Want me to start fucking you properly now? Nice and gentle?”

“Please,” Weiss said, opening her pale blue eyes to stare into Ruby’s own steel-gray ones. “Pleasepleaseplease, Ruby, I need it.”

Rather than responding, Ruby chuckled, slowly pulling back with her hips, letting Weiss feel every ridge and carefully-modeled vein on the plastic cock. Then, with just as much care, she pushed back in, relishing the little gasp that slips from between Weiss’s lips as she does so.

She was surprised by how much she could feel. Whenever Weiss clenched down on the dildo, Ruby could feel resistance, needed to put more effort into her thrusts to manage the same impact, and whenever Weiss exhaled, it became easier, sliding in and out of her with ease. Ruby started to fall into a rhythm, teasing Weiss with a few long, slow strokes before thrusting roughly into her until Weiss couldn’t fit any more of the plastic cock inside of her. Ruby’s favorite thing to do, though, was to fill her up and grind against her, rolling her hips in little circles, watching as Weiss squealed and writhed underneath her.

With some trepidation, Ruby swallowed. “D-do you like my cock, Snowflake?” When Weiss only mewled in response, clenching down against her strap-on, Ruby felt herself beginning to smile. Some of her natural leadership started to shine through, confidence burning in her chest. “Tell me how much you love my cock!” Ruby demanded, thrusting into her harshly. 

Weiss, of course, broke down. “I love it! Ruby, Ruby, I love your cock!” she babbled, blue eyes misty, thick with tears. “I love your cock, Ruby, it feels so good, Ruby, Rubyyyy…”

Ruby thrust into her again, unable to keep the savage grin from her face. Had she not been wearing a strap-on, and instead fucking her girlfriend with her own anatomy, Weiss’s words might have made her dysphoric, uncomfortable with her body, but with the straps around her waist, feeling the resistance of Weiss’s pussy fluttering around the thick plastic strap-on, it filled Ruby with a sense of joy and power she couldn’t quite comprehend.

“Ruby, it’s so _big,”_ Weiss whimpered. “It’s so deep, I can’t even think of anything else while it’s inside me, I feel so full, so stretched, Ruby, I love you, I need you.”

“More,” Ruby growled.

“I love your cock, I love you, please, Ruby,” Weiss sobbed, “please fuck me, Ruby, Ruby, I’m getting close, please.”

Ruby’s length throbbed. She could feel a bead of precum dripping from the tip, even as it went untouched. This was _really_ doing it for her. Seeing Weiss so desperate, horny as shit, enjoying herself all thanks to Ruby? She couldn’t imagine anything hotter. She let herself grow ever more dominant, capturing her girlfriend’s lips in a sloppy kiss, licking out the inside of her mouth as she thrust into her again and again. She squeezed the hands she had pinned just enough to force a moan from Weiss’s mouth into hers. It reverberated in her chest, filling her up. She could feel Weiss clenching desperately around the plastic cock, could tell she was getting close as she panted into her mouth, overflowing with lust.

So, naturally, Ruby stopped. She pulled back until only the head remained within her girlfriend, watching as Weiss squirmed, fruitlessly trying to hump against her length, held back by the powerful hands that had her pinned.

“Rubyyy,” Weiss whined. “Please…”

“Please _what?”_ Ruby smirked.

“Please fuck me! Ruby, fill me up, fuck me, Ruby!”

Ruby thrust, but only just a little, shallow and slow. “Feeling empty, Princess? You wanna get filled up?”

“Ruby, Ruby, don’t tease me,” Weiss growled. Actually _growled._ Ruby was almost unfairly proud of herself. “Deeper, deeper, _deeper,_ Ruby, I need it.”

“You suuure you don’t want me edging you some more?”

Weiss’s response was to wrap her legs around Ruby’s waist, squeezing until she’d pulled her to her limit. “Faster,” she begged, rolling her hips as if her life depended on it. Ruby obliged, trying to keep up her dominant act, but she was quickly growing concerned she’d bitten off more than she could chew. She could feel the strap-on bottoming out in Weiss, that one spare inch she couldn’t fit inside of her rubbing up against her clit, but Weiss was still begging her to go deeper, even deeper, and Ruby’s head was spinning. 

She wasn’t sure how, but Weiss was gone. In her place was a woman lost in the fog of lust with legs like a bear trap. She squeezed Ruby with those legs of hers again, pulling Ruby even closer, squealing with delight as she somehow found room to fit the rest of the dildo inside of her, full to bursting.

Ruby gasped, feeling her own length brushing up against Weiss’s skin. In that moment of weakness, Weiss freed her arms, clutching and clawing at Ruby’s back, begging her to move. When Ruby started grinding against her, she could feel her dripping cock rubbing up against Weiss’s sweaty cheeks, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Ruby was rapidly losing control. Weiss was wrapped around her like a koala, moaning into her ear without a trace of self-control, her chest heaving against Ruby’s. Nipples brushed against one another, eliciting gasps from both young women. Weiss’s climax approached rapidly as she rolled her hips against the strap-on, grinding her ass against the head of Ruby’s circumcised cock in the process. The overstimulation threatened to break Ruby, even from her position on top, and she bit her lip to the point of drawing blood to keep from screaming.

Weiss came, clenching so hard Ruby couldn’t have pulled back if she tried, arms wrapped around her chest, legs around her waist, teeth buried in the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. It seemed to last forever and a day. 

And then Weiss became a liquid. Her bones melted as she sloughed off of Ruby, splaying herself like a starfish across the bed, laying in her own sweat. She twitched, mumbling half-formed words of appreciation. Before she could totally catch her breath, Weiss winced. 

Ruby knit her eyebrows, but Weiss spoke first. “Out, out, _out,_ but slowly, _slowly,_ okay?”

Ruby wasn’t sure how to get it out of her quickly and slowly at the same time, so she slipped the plastic cock out of Weiss’s quivering pussy with as much gentle grace as she could muster. Pulling back, she could see clear strings of her own arousal stuck to Weiss’s ass, slick with sweat. She couldn’t help but marvel at the strap-on once it’s fully out of her girlfriend, glistening with her fluids. More dripped from her.

Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief, unmoving. “Well. That was certainly something.”

“Sure was,” Ruby chuckled. “Did you like it better than when we use my own…?” She let the last word hang in the air, unsaid.

Weiss shifted. “It was, er, _different,_ and intense, and I very much enjoyed it, but-”

Ruby laughed, drowning out Weiss’s awkward stammering. “It’s okay if you preferred it. I don’t mind.”

“I… Yes,” Weiss admitted. “That was the hardest I’ve ever came before, but I’m going to be rather sore for a while, so it’s not something I can do very often. I do still appreciate the feeling of intimacy that comes from having you inside me, even compared to the sheer pleasure of this- this _thing.”_

“Ice Queen, more like size queen,” Ruby snickered.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Am I wrong though?”

“A dolt is what you are.” Weiss sat up, giving Ruby a chaste kiss on the lips. “We should tidy up.”

“Agreed.”

Getting out of the harness was, unsurprisingly, just as difficult as putting it on, only this time Weiss could see her perfectly, and she laughed freely at the sight. As much as Ruby wanted to glare at her, lament how she could love a woman with a heart so cold and cruel, she couldn’t deny that Weiss’s laughter was her favorite sound. 

Removing the dildo from the harness and setting it down on the base (and saying a quick prayer to whoever might be listening that it doesn’t fall over and get her nightstand sticky), Ruby cracked her neck, stretching her arms above her. “I think I wanna keep my underwear on next time I wear the strap-on,” she said. “Grinding against your butt like I did was a lot of sensation. Kinda too much.”

“So _that’s_ why my ass is sticky,” Weiss remarked, and Ruby blushed. “Y’know, considering that our little toy-”

“‘Little?’”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Considering that our new toy isn’t attached to your body, perhaps next time I could wear it. Would you like that?”

Ruby turned red to the tips of her ears. “...Maybe.”

“Did you have that in mind when you purchased it?” Weiss asked innocently. From the glint in her eyes, though, Ruby could tell she was anything but innocent. She turned her head away, setting her jaw, but Weiss saw right through her. She broke into an uncharacteristically huge grin. “Who’s the size queen now?”

“Still you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment, because if you do, I'll cherish it forever. No, seriously.


End file.
